One image forming apparatus known in the art is a tandem-type color printer having a plurality of cartridges that are detachably disposed in the main body.
One such color printer that has been proposed has a cartridge tray for supporting the plurality of cartridges. The cartridge tray is retained in the main body and can slide into and out of the main body (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-165025).